


(Traduzione di Yes di cathcer1984)

by Himmelman42



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College Student Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelman42/pseuds/Himmelman42
Summary: Gli è stato detto “tu devi essere Stiles” così spesso che ormai è un po’ desensibilizzato. Per questa ragione, quando incontra la sua anima gemella, Stiles non ci fa immediatamente caso .traduzione di Yes di cathcer1984
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 13





	(Traduzione di Yes di cathcer1984)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729292) by [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984). 



> La mia prima Fanfiction sulle anime gemelle.  
> Lo sfondo della storia è abbastanza ambiguo. I personaggi potrebbero essere umani o licantropi, la mamma di Stiles potrebbe essere viva o meno, gli Hale (a parte il padre di Derek) potrebbero essere ancora vivi come il contrario.  
> È principalmente una storia su Stiles e Peter
> 
> Note traduttore in fondo

Stiles era nato con una voglia dell’anima. Quindi la sua anima gemella era più grande. 

Era nato anche con un altro nome; nessuno a parte sua mamma sapeva pronunciare lo scioglilingua Mieczyslaw. ed anche lei lo usa raramente preferendo chiamarlo Mischief. Quando a quattro anni Stiles fu abbastanza grande da leggere il nome iniziò a farsi chiamare Stiles. Probabilmente non fu una buona idea. Era ridicolo quante volte le persone gli avessero detto “tu devi essere Stiles”.

La prima volta che accadde pianse. 

Aveva cinque anni ed a scuola da un paio di settimane aveva fatto amicizia con Scott proprio come fanno i bimbi di cinque anni: si sedevano vicini in classe e a pranzo.  
Poi un giorno Stiles fu invitato a passare il pomeriggio a casa di Scott.  
La mamma di Stiles li portò entrambi a casa del compagno. Una signora riccia dall’aria gentile, la mamma di Scott, aprendo la porta sorrise disse contenta e disse “tu devi essere Stiles”.  
Per un attimo Stiles rimase paralizzato. Poi scoppiò in lacrime.  
La madre di Scott lo guardò sconvolta fino a che la madre di Stiles la informò della sua voglia dell’anima. Si era allora fatta avanti e si era inginocchiata di fronte a Stiles all’ingresso di casa sua. “Sono Melissa, tesoro. Scusami se ti ho turbato. Scott mi ha parlato così tanto di te, Stiles, e sono davvero felice di conoscerti” 

Stiles si asciugò il naso nella manica ignorando il sospiro di sua madre “Buongiorno Signora McCall” disse timidamente.  
“che ne dite se entriamo? So che Scott ha dei giocattoli che vuole mostrarti mentre io e la tua mamma beviamo un tè.” disse Melissa gli rivolse un sorriso gentile.  
“Si, ok” Stiles le diede la mano e si lasciò guidare da Scott che lo aspettava ansiosamente sul portico. La mamma di Stiles li seguì.

*

Accadde molte altre volte negli anni. La peggiore fu con Adrian Harris. Stiles stava entrando nell’aula di chimica parlando con Scott e quando fece cadere un libro dal banco di un compagno, Harris lo guardò torvo dicendo “tu devi essere Stiles”  
Stiles, di nuovo, rimase paralizzato ma, questa volta più grande, rispose. “bleah”. Finì in punizione. Fottuto Harris.

Durante il college gli era stato detto quando ci provavano con lui. Una volta in una caffetteria il barista aveva chiamato il suo nome con il caffè in mano e qualcuno passandogli accanto gli aveva detto “tu devi essere Stiles”.

Così aveva iniziato a rispondere con nozioni casuali:

“l’America non ha mai perso una guerra quando si utilizzavano le scimmie”

“una persona comune passa mediamente sei mesi della propria vita aspettando che il semaforo rosso diventi verde”

“la data di scadenza sulle bottiglie d’acqua è per la bottiglia, non per l’acqua”

Fino a quel momento non aveva incontrato la sua anima gemella ed era stanco di sentirsi dire Le Parole senza incontrare La Persona giusta.

“Stiles!” si voltò per vedere Scott sfrecciare in mezzo all’aeroporto. 

“Amico!” gridò correndogli incontro. Si scontrarono e caddero a terra ridendo e tenendosi stretti.  
Poi un paio di pesanti scarponi neri comparvero all’altezza degli occhi di Stiles. Alzando lo sguardo vide dei jeans scuri, cosce muscolose petto massiccio ed una faccia barbuta e scontrosa. “ehi Derek, è un piacere incontrarti di persona”.  
“Ehi” li guardò accigliato e subito i due si alzarono dal pavimento.  
Stiles aveva viaggiato dal Connecticut fino a New York, dove Scott condivideva un appartamento con Derek, per le vacanze di primavera invece che rimanere nel minuscolo dormitorio di Yale.  
Derek e Stiles non si erano mai incontrati prima se non attraverso Skype e Derek era anche più scontroso dal vivo.  
Guidò la macchina in silenzio mentre Scott e Stiles si mettevano in pari rumorosamente.  
Quando arrivarono all’appartamento Derek li lasciò da soli scomparendo nella propria camera. Scott ordinò della pizza. Ne portò una a Derek e due per loro. Giocarono ai videogame, bevvero birra ed infine crollarono sul letto di Scott alle due del mattino.  
Svegliandosi Stiles aveva la gola secca e la testa che pulsava. Si alzò da sotto le gambe di Scott e barcollò verso il bagno.  
L’acqua calda della doccia migliorò la situazione e dopo essersi lavato i denti, con un asciugamano attorno alla vita, si diresse in cucina per fare il caffè.  
Stava rovistando nella credenza quando si aprì la porta d’ingresso. Fece un giro su sé stesso quando sentì qualcuno schiarirsi la gola alle sue spalle.  
L’uomo che lo stava guardando era più grande con dei penetranti occhi blu ed un sorrisetto sulle labbra. Lo sguardo si posò con interesse sul busto di Stiles prima di tornare al suo viso. 

“tu devi essere Stiles”

“tu mi stai prendendo per il culo” disse roteando gli occhi.

L’uomo fece un passo avanti, lo sguardo sul suo volto era passato da stupito interesse ad un’intensità che prese Stiles alla sprovvista. 

“Stiles” Disse l’uomo quasi con reverenza.

“okay. Adesso torno in camera di Scott. Nel letto. Della camera. Da letto.” Stiles chiuse gli occhi imbarazzato. L’affascinante sconosciuto lo stava confondendo e gli stava facendo ingarbugliare la lingua.  
Solo che ora l’uomo sembrava devastato e Stiles non ne capiva il motivo.

“certo” il suo tono era tagliente e la sua espressione impenetrabile. L’uomo si girò ed a grandi passi raggiunse la camera di Derek sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. 

Stiles fissò la porta chiusa per un bel po’ prima di correre in camera di Scott e scuoterlo. 

“ehi Scott! Scott! Svegliati maledizione!”

Scott si alzò di scatto dimenando gli arti. “cos-?”

“chi è il paparino sexy di Derek?”

“cosa?” disse Scott stropicciandosi gli occhi “il papà di Derek è morto”

“no! Il tipo figo più grande che è entrato con le chiavi ”

“oh.” Il comportamento di Scott cambiò completamente “quello deve essere Peter. È lo zio di Derek. Il proprietario dell’appartamento”

Stiles annui e si buttò qualche vestito addosso prima di volare verso la cucina. Derek era lì a versarsi il caffè preparato da lui ma da solo. 

“so che non vai a letto con Scott”

“cosa?” non era quello che si aspettava ad essere sinceri.

“non so perché lo volessi far credere a mio zio ma è crudele”

“cosa..?”

“fargli credere che la sua anima gemella stia con qualcun altro. Non pensavo che un tipo come Scott potesse avere un amico come te”

Stiles era esterrefatto “ok, primo, tuo zio è un figo da paura e perdo tutte le mie facoltà mentali di fronte a persone fighe da paura. Secondo, questo è il motivo per cui devo trovarlo. Perché è la mia anima gemella.”

“Ce le hai scritte sul braccio. Le prime parole che ti ha detto” disse Derek impaziente, le sopracciglia impossibilmente aggrottate e le braccia incrociate al petto come a rendere chiaro a Stiles il suo disappunto. 

“Sai quante persone me le hanno dette? È stata la prima maledetta cosa che mi hai detto su Skype. Ricordi? Sono così abituato a sentirmelo dire che non ci ho fatto caso. Ora, dove posso trovarlo?”

Le spalle di Derek si rilassarono e indicò la porta. “sta andando a casa. Svolta a sinistra fuori dall’edificio e corri”

Lo fece.

Corse giù per le scale facendo due scalini alla volta e volò a perdifiato per la strada.

“Peter!” urlava facendosi strada tra la folla. “Peter” ripeté ancora senza speranza “Peter”

Non riusciva a trovarlo e non si ricordava molti particolari a parte gli occhi.  
Aveva una sbronza, era nervoso ed ora aveva anche perso la sua chance “Peter!”

“stai bene, caro?” Stiles si voltò e vide una vecchietta seduta alla fermata dell’autobus, con capelli ricci color dell’argento ed un sorriso gentile. 

“ho- ho perso la mia anima gemella.” Poi si affrettò a spiegarsi, perché la morte dell’anima gemella era una delle cose più terribili che si potessero provare. “c’è stato un malinteso e non mi sono accorto che era lui ed avrei dovuto invece!” si mise le mani nei capelli dalla frustrazione.

La signora lo guardò con gli occhi marroni ricolmi di simpatia “Si sistemerà tutto, caro. Me lo sai descrivere?”

“Fottutamente stupendo” disse all’istante “mi scusi” aggiunse. 

La signora rise felice “ho sentito molto di peggio ai miei tempi giovanotto. Ha gli occhi blu?”

“i più intensi” sospirò sognante

“Una giacca di pelle? Pizzetto? Sorrisino?”

Stiles annui ad ogni affermazione e solo dopo si fermò per guardarla incredulo.

Lei gli rivolse un altro caldo sorriso “è dietro di te caro, vai ora.”

Incredulo Stiles si voltò e Peter era lì, appoggiato al muro di un edificio e lo osservava guardingo.

Lei canticchiò e lo mandò via. Stiles raggiunse in un attimo Peter che aspettava 

“Tu mi stai prendendo per in culo” Lo disse di nuovo trattenendo il respiro aspettando la risposta di Peter. Ed arrivò accompagnata da un roteare d’occhi ed uno sbuffo spazientito. 

“Tu devi essere Stiles” Disse Peter, mentre le sue labbra si incurvarono addolcendo il ghigno in un vero sorriso.

“Ciao”, disse Stiles senza fiato forse per la corsa, per le grida o forse solo a causa di Peter. 

“Stiles” Peter aveva un sorriso dolce, alzò la mano ma poi la rinfilò nella tasca della giacca. 

“non vado a letto con Scott. Non ci faccio sesso intendo. Siamo come fratelli, anche di più e dormiamo nello stesso letto ma bleah, no, non c’è nulla di sessuale tra di noi”

Le sopracciglia di Peter si erano alzate sempre di più mentre Stiles parlava. Così Stiles decise di prenderlo per il bavero della giacca e tirarselo addosso in un bacio esigente. Peter rispose immediatamente con entusiasmo.

Si baciarono e si premettero uno contro l’altro fino a che Peter non si allontanò ed iniziò a premere teneri baci sulle sue guance, sul naso e sul mento. Stiles ansimava.

“Sai per quanto tempo ti ho aspettato?” sussurrò Peter. Stiles scosse la testa. “Avevo diciotto anni quando comparve la voglia e da allora ho aspettato altri diciannove anni per trovarti”

“Scusa”

Peter lo baciò con dolcezza “non scusarti tesoro. Sei perfetto per me. Sei fatto per me. Di questo non devi mai dispiacerti”

Stiles guardò i brillanti occhi blu di Peter “Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto aspettare così tanto”

“Sono sicuro che troverai un modo per farti perdonare” disse Peter alzando un sopracciglio ammiccante.

Timidamente Stiles lo guardò da sotto le ciglia. “Credo che dovrai spiegarmi come, Peter”

Peter emise un profondo suono gutturale “Quando sarai pronto ad imparare, piccolo”

“Ora. Non voglio più farti aspettare. Io non voglio più aspettare.” Si premette contro di lui e lo baciò dolcemente “portami nel tuo letto Peter”

“sei sicuro?” disse Peter, una mano nei capelli di Stiles “non te lo richiederò. Se dici di si ora lo prenderò come un consenso, a meno che tu dica no”

Stiles gli rivolse un sorriso e intrecciò le loro dita “si”

**Author's Note:**

> note autore  
> Sto scrivendo un altro pezzo più lungo ma ci sono le vacanze e ci sto mettendo più del previsto. Nel frattempo, sono su Tumblir (https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/) e se vi va venite a salutarmi o altro!
> 
> Note traduttore
> 
> É stato tradurre questa storia e se potete andate a vedere l'originale. Sfortunatamente certi giochi di parole sono intraducibili insieme a delle espressioni tipiche del fandom.  
> Per scelta personale ho tradotto soulmark come voglia dell'anima perché, sinceramente usare marchio dell'anima mi sembrava brutto davvero. Sembra di parlare di una mucca!  
> In inglese la vogli si traduce birthmark quindi --> soulmark = voglia dell'anima.   
> Altra cosa difficile da rendere é stata lo scambio delle frasi  
> In inglese suona particolarmente adatto perché ripete 3 parole  
> You must be stiles  
> You must be fucking kidding me  
> In italiano si fa quel che si può!
> 
> Spero abbiate apprezzato la storia che trovo molto spassosa.
> 
> A presto!!


End file.
